Everything In Between
by Evolution1738
Summary: Harry's life was boring... until he befriends a Glaceon named Evan. The two become close friends... until they become something more. Rated M for human/Pokemon male/male sex, language, etc.


Not much ever happens to Harry. His life was pretty... bland. Boring, some would say. The only exciting things that happened in his life never impacted him directly. They were just things that happened in his area of Verdanturf.

He had a job at a local grocery store as a cashier. He made enough money to live off of, and that's all he wanted. Harry was happy with his life. He didn't need to drive, as everything was in walking distance, so car bills weren't a problem. He lived in an apartment complex on the bottom floor. The walls and ceiling were soundproofed, so loud neighbors weren't an issue. He did have a television, but it was pretty broken.

Harry used to have a Vulpix, but it strangely disappeared one day. It made him sad when the Vulpix disappeared. They ended up being good friends. Having that Vulpix taught him a few things, though. First of all, owning a Pokémon that isn't for battle isn't easy. Harry never liked the idea of Pokémon battles. He felt like it was abusive. He would much rather have a Pokémon as a companion. Second, even though it wasn't easy, he really enjoyed taking care of the Vulpix. Finally, he discovered that owning a Pokémon forms a very strong bond. Even though the Vulpix disappeared years ago, Harry still missed him. They were great friends.

Ever since the Vulpix disappeared, Harry didn't even think about owning another Pokémon. He was still too attached to the Vulpix. Now, enough exposition. Onto the story!

 _Friday, 7/18, 6:30 a.m._

 _*zzz zzz zzz zzz*_

Harry's hand slammed on top of the alarm, stopping the annoying noise. He got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. He stood up and opened his dresser, pulling out a pair of khaki shorts, a t-shirt, and his work vest. He quickly got dressed, then left his room to get ready for the day in the bathroom.

After a long sequence of brushing his teeth, coming his hair, et cetera, he grabbed his keys and cell phone, and left for work. He always walked to work, as he did not own a car, but that wasn't a problem. The PokéMart he worked at was only about ten minutes away from his apartment complex.

Usually, the walk to work is _really_ uneventful. But this time was different. Almost everybody was taking about the same thing. Somebody had apparently been waltzing through the forest (most likely looking for Leafeons) and found a Pokémon that had never been seen in Verdanturf before. A Glaceon.

"Is that even possible?" Harry thought to himself, "How could a Glaceon be all tge way over here?"

It was, quite literally, the talk of the town. No one would stop going on about it. Harry eventually arrived at the PokéMart. He was greeted immediately by Sarah sitting at the front desk.

"Hey, good morning, Harry," she said with a big smile.

"Morning, Sarah," he responded.

"Did you hear about-"

"The Glaceon? Oh, I sure fucking did." He said with a sigh. "Literally everyone on the way here was talking about it."

"Makes sense. Like, think about it. How-"

"Did it get here? Yep, thought of that. Sorry I'm being bitchy. Just tired as fuck."

"It's alright. I'm used to it," she said, grinning. Harry threw up the bird with a laugh, then walked to his area of the store.

Harry worked as an organizer of the products. He spent hours a day simply walking around and restocking the shelves. He liked it though, as it allowed him to speak with his favorite coworkers all day.

Harry's best friend was hus boss, Nathan, not just because of his Leafeon, but he actually liked him as a person. Also, Leafeon had always been one of Harry's favorite Pokémon.

Nathan would bring Zack (the Leafeon) every day and he would always help, even though he was never asked to. Well, as much as he could help.

At one point in the day, not too long after he started, Harry heard Zack walking by him. He turned around to see the Leafeon with the special vest that Nathan made him.

"Hey, Zack," Harry said.

The Leafeon stopped in his tracks and turned to Harry. "What's up, dude?" Harry lowered one of his hands and Zack slapped it with one of his paws.

"You heard about this fuckin' Glaceon that everyone's talking about?"

"Yeah, I did. Still tryna figure out how it got here. Any ideas?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, since I'm right here, you need any help?"

Harry gestured to the cart-full of items. "I could use it if you're not too busy."

"Nah. I'll help." Zack joined Harry in stocking up the shelves, using his vines.

After a while of working together, the cart was empty. "That wasn't that hard," Zack said.

"Thanks for the help," Harry said, "Time for round two." He gestured towards the room that held his next load of items.

"Good luck with that. I gotta go," Zack said, turning and walking away.

Suddenly, Harry spotted aomething blue out of the corner of his eye. It looked as if it entered one of the freezers. He moved forward to investigate.

When he peeked into the freezer, he saw someyhing he never thought he would see without leaving Verdanturf.

When poked his head in, a Glaceon stared back at him. He jumped back in surprise, almost yelling. Its eyes were incredibly blue. It was very clearly scared of him, too.

"I'm just trying to cool down," it said. Its voice clearly indicated that it was male.

"No, you're fine," Harry responded. "There's a lot of people that would kill to see you here. What're you doin'?"

"I'm just trying to stay away from all of the people."

"Well, you came to the wrong place. There's a lot of people here." Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened the phone app and scrolled through his contacts. He stopped at Nathan. He tapped the "call" button, holding the phone up to his ear. "Hey, Nate. Do you mind if I head home early? Yes, I know I just got here two hours ago, but it's an emergency. Yep. Definitely. Okay. Thank you. Bye." He put the phone back in his pocket. He reached toward the Glaceon, who immediately backed away. "I won't hurt you, buddy. I'm tryna help you. I'm gonna bring you somewhere where there's no people besides me."

The nervous Glaceon stared at him. "Promise?" he said.

"I promise." The Glaceon eased into Harry's arms. Harry picked him up and carried him out of the store, trying to hide him as much as possible. On his way out, Sarah noticed he was carrying something.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked.

"Emergency," he responded simply.

"What're you carrying?"

"My emergency." With that, he left the building.


End file.
